


Blanket God

by CrushedByARainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crazy Antics, Fluff, Funny, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Other, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Weirdness, What Even Is This Fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedByARainbow/pseuds/CrushedByARainbow
Summary: After a fight with Joan, Thomas can't sleep and so summons the Sides to talk about it. However, a certain snake side is acting a bit loopy.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	Blanket God

It was 3:00 o'clock in the morning and Thomas was still awake, not unusual for him but quite an unusual time for the Sides to be summoned. However, he couldn't sleep, not after the fight, he had with Joan that evening. Thomas could only wonder if Joan hated him now and if their friendship would be forgotten. 

"Guys, can you come up here please?" Thomas called out

Roman came up first, in his mickey mouse pajama pants and prince charming shirt. He was holding onto a teddy bear with a crown on it.

Logan was second, wearing his usual clothing and seemingly unphased by Thomas's summons, perhaps having prepared for it already. 

Virgil appeared in his normal clothing as well though he donned red eyes and darker eyeshadow than usual. He tucked his arms across his chest and sunk into himself, seemingly feeling sick. 

Patton appeared with his cat onesie on and he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes with his sleeve paw. 

"Well, it seems that everyone is here. Perhaps we should now discuss what happened earlier. Since it seems to be significantly affecting Thomas's sleep," Logan said 

"Are we sure about that kiddo? Maybe we shouldn't provoke any negative feelings this late at night," Patton replied

"It will be easier to deal with the problem now rather than later," Logan said, clearing his throat "So, the first order of business is to summon Janus for this discussion. As he was there at the time Joan and Thomas were fighting and seemed to, somewhat, calm the situation down." 

"Do we have to?" Virgil and Roman groaned

"Yes, I think his input might be of value to us," Logan replied. 

Roman and Virgil looked at each other nervously before both sighing and nodding. Logan smiled, waving his hand up, and summoning Janus in the spot next to Patton, but something was off about him. A blanket was wrapped tightly around his shoulders and his eyes were squinty, shifting around the room with a suspicious look. 

"Janus, my apologies for disturbing you but we would like your input on this matter," Logan said. 

Janus's eyes transfixed onto Logan and he narrowed his gaze "You, mortal," he said with a hiss, "What business do you have awakaning the Blanket God?" 

"The Blanket God?" Roman snorted

Janus whirled towards Roman and gave him a harsh glare. "You! You dare you to laugh at me mortal?" he bellowed. 

Roman tilted his head. "Are you okay Janus?" he asked 

"I think he's finally lost it," Virgil said, covering his mouth as he chuckled. 

"Maybe you should lie down or something Kiddo," Patton said. 

Janus threw the blanket over his head and wiggled back and forth "Noooo," he whined. 

"What is going on with him?" Thomas asked

"That's a good question," Logan replied

"Maybe he's lacking sleep or something," Roman said

"Janus? Have you slept at all today?" Patton asked 

Janus didn't answer as he started to flap the ends of his blanket around. Everyone looked at each other, equally confused. 

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" A shrill voice spoke as Remus popped up next to Roman. 

Janus stopped flapping his blanket and snapped his head towards Remus. "And who are you mortal? Why have you come looking for the Blanket God?" 

"Pfft, is that your new title? Blanket god?" Remus snorted

"You dare to laugh at me, mortal! I will smite you!" Janus roared, raising his hand. 

"Apologies my lord I wasn't laughing," Remus said and held up his hands, "I was only, admiring your title." 

"Hmph, good," Janus huffed "Then, what is your name mortal?" 

"My name is Remus, my lord, and I'm the guy that's supposed to make sure you go to bed after taking your sleeping pills," Remus said

"Oh, is that what's wrong?" Logan asked, "Janus is on medicine at the moment?" 

Remus nodded "Ya, he took some sleeping pills earlier after the big ol' fight, and for some reason when he takes sleeping pills, he becomes extremely loopy and acts like that." Remus gestured to Janus as he flapped his blanket again like an excited child. 

"No one is allowed to enter the Blanket's God's realm!" Janus laughed with a hiss. 

"I see, well perhaps it's best to get Janus back to bed," Logan said "My apologies for summoning him without thinking." 

"Meh, don't worry about it," Remus said, with a dismissive wave "Just be glad he isn't trying to farm magical beans again." 

"Magical beans?" Thomas asked.

"That's a story for another time," Remus said, grabbing onto Janus's arm, "Now, come on Blanket God, we're going back to your room so you can sleep."

"Don't wanna," Janus said

"I'll give you milk and cookies if you do," Remus said

"Fine, the Blanket God will return to his quarters," Janus said 

"Good boy," Remus said, patting Janus on the head. 

Remus and Janus sunk out of the room, leaving everyone to stare at the now empty spot where the Blanket God once stood. 

"Alright, shall we get back to the dilemma?" Logan asked

"You know what," Thomas said, "I think that can wait till tomorrow when a certain slimy boy isn't so...loopy." 

"Good idea Thomas and let me be the first to hit the hay! Goooooodbyeeeeee~" Roman sang, sinking out. 

"Ya, I'm heading to bed too, goodnight," Virgil sunk out as well. 

"Do you think we should try and help Remus with Janus?" Patton asked

"It's probably best to leave them alone," Logan replied with a shrug. 

"Okay, well goodnight, Kiddos," Patton said as he sunk out

"Goodnight Patton," Logan said, he then turned to Thomas with a frown "I'm sorry we weren't of any use to you tonight Thomas." 

"It's fine, I think I feel better after witnessing whatever that was," Thomas said

"Well I'm sure you're going to see plenty more things as long as those two are around," he said," Goodnight Thomas."

"Goodnight," Thomas called after him as Logan sunk out.

Thomas yawned and stretched, heading up the stairs and to his room. The thoughts of the fight no longer lingering in his mind, replaced by the "Blanket God's" strange but eventful appearance.


End file.
